Little Yu Yu Hakusho story
by BeyondBirthdayfan9
Summary: I made this because I was bored. I know most of them don't act like how they do in the show and I don't care. I was bored and I wanted to make a story.


**Before the Show**

Yusuke: Hello this is a little show we're doing.

Me: Yep and I have my friend with me today. Miyumi.

Miyumi: Hello.

Yusuke: Where did she come from?

Me: She just poofed here how do you think

Miyumi: Actually I got drafted here on a blue fluffy cotton candy cloud that had candy on it too.

Yusuke: You guys are crazy.

Miyumi and me: You got that right.

Kurama: When are we starting the show?

Karasu: Did I just hear my Kurama.

Kurama: I'm not yours.*Runs*

Karasu: Kurama wait up *Runs after him*

Kurama: In your dreams

Karasu: Come here my love.

Kurama:*Stops* ROSE WHIP.

Karasu: O.O Oh dear. *Runs away from Kurama*

Kurama: That always comes in handy.

Miyumi and me: Uh-Huh

Kurama: Who's that?

Me: My friend and she got here on a cloud if you wanted to know.

Kurama: A cloud.

Me: That's right Kurama.

Kurama: She...never mind.

**Start of the show**

Hiei:*Sleeping by the window*

Me:*Looks at Kuwabara.**Evil smirk* Miyumi come here.

Miyumi: What

Me: I have an idea.*Goes into the kitchen and gets a bucket of ice cold water*

Miyumi: This is going to be so funny.

Me: You got that right.*Goes back into Yusuke's room*

Miyumi:*Follows me*

Me:*Walks over to Hiei*

Miyumi:*Grabs Kuwabara's arm and pulls him to where I am*

Me:*Dumps the ice cold water on Hiei* Kuwabara catch.

Kuwabara: What *Catches the bucket*

Hiei:*Wakes up and gave Kuwabara a Death Glare*

Kuwabara: O.O I didn't do anything

Me: Kuwabara I think you should run.

Kuwabara:*Runs for his life*

Hiei:*Grabs his Katana and chases Kuwabara*

Miyumi and me:*Laughs*

Kurama: Why is Hiei wet and why is he chasing Kuwabara around

Me:*Still laughing*

Miyumi: Sarah and me framed Kuwabara by getting ice cold water and dumping it on Hiei.

Kurama: So you're the ones who got Hiei wet.

Me: Yeah

Miyumi: Yeah

Hiei:*Gives Miyumi and me Death Glares*

Me: O.O Oh dear. Well I think I better be going now.

Miyumi:*Looks at Hiei.* Uhhh Me too.

Miyumi and me:*Runs from Hiei* 

Yusuke: Wow Miyumi and Sarah are one weird and crazy bunch.

Kurama: Yeah.

Karasu:*Pops out of nowhere* Kurama your hair is soooo beautiful and sexy.

Kurama:*Twitches* Karasu you are one crazed up fruit loop.

Karasu: I know. That's why everyone loves me.

Kurama: No one loves you in this apartment.

Yusuke: Go cry in the corner you big baby.

Karasu:*Goes sulks in the corner* No one loves me and everyone is hating me.

Kurama:*Mumbles* You got that right.

Karasu: KUUURRRRAAAMMMAAA.

Kurama: ROSE WHIP.

Kararu: O.O Oh no.

Kurama: Oh yes.

Karasu:*Runs for his life*

Kurama:*Is trying to kill Karasu*

Yusuke: Get him Kurama.

Kurama: Oh I will.

Karasu: O.O Kurama doesn't love me.

Yusuke:*Beats Karasu up*

Kurama:*Beats Karasu up*

Everyone: O.O

Me:*Out of breathe*

Miyumi:*Out of breathe*

Hiei: Sarah I know you're the one who threw the water on me.

Me: O.O *Thinks* Oh no How did that Baka find out.

Hiei:*Telepathy* I am Telepathic and I just heard what you called me.

Me: Oh I forgot that he's Telepathic and now I'm going to die.

Hiei: You got that right

Me: *Runs from Hiei*

Miyumi: Are you after me.

Hiei: Yes.

Miyumi: *Runs from Hiei also*

Kuwabara: Finally Hiei stopped chasing me.

Hiei: Are you sure about that.

Kuwabara: What did I do this time?

Hiei: You just thought I was a shrimp.

Kuwabara:*Runs*

Miyumi and me:*Laughs and runs*

Hiei:*Gives us a Death Glare.*

Miyumi: We should start running.*Karasu goes flying across the room and hits the wall*

Hiei: Yeah

Miyumi and me:*runs*

Kurama and Yusuke:*Finished beating Karasu up*

Kurama: Well it's the end of the show.

**After the show**

Miyumi and me:*Out of breathe*

Kuwabara:*Out of breathe*

Miyumi: Thank goodness we're up in a tree.

Me: No because Hiei can still get us.

Hiei: Yes I can

Kuwabara,Miyumi,and me: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh*Falls out of the tree*

Hiei:*Smirks and goes back to Yusuke's apartment*

Me: Owwww

Miyumi: You got that right Owwww.

Kuwabara: Ow

Me: Let's go on the blue fluffy cloud.

Miyumi: Okay

*A blue fluffy cotton candy cloud just poofed right in front of Miyumi and me.*

Me: Candy.*Jumps onto the cloud*

Miyumi: Yay. Candy and a fluffy blue cotton candy cloud.

Miyumi and me:*starts to eat the candy*

Miyumi and me:*Fly's off into the sky.

Kuwabara: Awwww I wanted candy.

Miyumi and me:*laughs*


End file.
